Quantitative Methods for Business
by Pixie Riordan
Summary: Just some short stories I write every now of all the characters. Ch.1: Jacob and Rosalie dance on marble squares. Interpretation.


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Renesmee Carlie Cullen. . .

Three words would cause the most angered of Jacobs to twitch the slightest of smiles.

It had been presented to him as a challenge, "I'm surprised you even know how to play the game." The vampire blond had commented while the family was centered around Alice and Edward's many chess games. Jacob had joined the gathering some time in the middle when the small girl had taken Edward's bishop. The wolf eyed the board, muttered something sarcastically, and sat his place between Bella and Nessie, shoving the equally tempered beauty Rosalie out of reach.

"I'm surprised you know it's a game, Barbie. . ." Jacob bit back, flashing the female a wild triumphant grin.

Edward sighed as Alice conquered yet another piece.

"How long are they going to be at it anyways?" he slumped down in the couch impatiently, earning himself a little hug from Renesmee. His lips upturned, forgetting about Rosalie and the eternal bored game.

Alice squirmed in her seat. "Edward. . ." she began, turning to the quarrelsome duo. When it came to the shape shifting wolf, she was blind to the future/ It angered her at the same time leaving her madly curious.

Edward laughed, having easily read her thought, "Yes that would be interesting." He sent her an all knowing glance. He then sighed again, setting his king down without a fuss.

Rosalie shot Jacob a mean look, which was her normal face as far as he knew. "I'm guessing that's a challenge then?"

"Lets at least make the game interesting." He tapped Nessie's nose playfully as he took Alice's old spot at the table.

"One week of Renesmee." Rosalie spat out quickly, resuming Edward's chair. "The loser is to leave her alone for a period of seven days."

This was almost too tempting to pass up. Jacob held out his hand firmly. "Deal." He replied. One week of Nessie without blondie leech? Priceless.

She smiled and returned the gesture. Seven days without the mutt would be as close to Heaven as she would get.

Funny enough, Jacob took his initiative to strike first, moving his ebony knight forward and right. Rosalie responded by sending out a pawn, easily claimed by the fierce knight only to be struck down by the white pawn's brother.

Jacob Black growled, leaving the cherry red lips of hers to pucker into a smile. "I should take Renesmee somewhere special in my week without you." Rosalie chimed, snatching yet another soldier from his army.

As the game dragged on, piece after piece was knocked over. The poised Rosalie had her eyes fixed on Jacob's king, read to claim it at any moment, eager to watch that last piece fall. Jacob Black slumped down further and further with every turn/ By the time only a hand full of squares were left occupied, he was shriveled as low as the table, his dark lashes level with the game.

This was where Jacob and Edward's personalities contrasted greatly. He had known about seven or so turns ago this fight was over, however, he did not lay down his king, intent on seeing this bout through to the bitter Nessie-less end.

Just as his king was left for dead, open and exposed, his cringed if not only a little. But there was one more part of Rosalie Cullen he could take; it was a knight, that very knight she had been using to dominate his field the entire length of the game. He didn't care that she would take him in two turns; he wanted that last good punch in. It was her move, and Jacob was ready to go in for his last kill, but then something odd happened. Instead of moving her bishop in to advance to his king, she had her queen guard her knight instead.

Was she toying with him? Had she made a mistake?

This action bluffed him, no rational explanation he could derive as to why Rosalie would do that.

Curious, he dove at the knight again, seeing just what she would do. It was no longer about winning anymore. He wanted to know why.

It seemed like they were dancing on the marble squares for hours before she finally spoke, "Check mate." Staring her opponent down bitterly as he flicked his king over.

He frowned of course, clinging to Renesmee one last time as he handed her over to the vampire. Rosalie stood at the table, seemingly fiddling with her nails or something as the Quilette came to her, holding the little girl's hand.

Almost like a trade, Mrs. Hale stared him back, "Hold out your hand." She said coolly, he followed, still cautious/ Something cold dropped into his warm palm. Rosalie scooped Renesmee up into her arms, still displeased at him.

He barked at her, completely tired of her dissatisfaction at her win. "You won okay? What do you want from me!"

"Never gamble away your most prized possessions. . ." she growled in her trot, gracefully leaving with the child in her arms.

He glared at the cool object she left in his hand. It was the very knight from earlier, the one that had taunted his curiosity at the game's end. Inscribed in the stone, were the words, **Jacob Black.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N:

The story started out as a Jacob/Renesmee, but as I kept writing it strange things happened and this left-to-interpretation ending came about.

What do you make of it?


End file.
